Vicnora
) |date_format = yyyy-mm-dd |drives_on_the = right |religious_group(s) = 49% Viknakaism 23% Christianity 16% Buddhism 7% Islam 5% Other |iso_3166_code = VO |internet_tld = .vo |gdp_(ppp) = 243 billion USD|per_capita_(ppp) = 32,000 USD|predecessor = Vlokozu Union}} Vicnora '(Vicnoran: '', pronounced vik-na-ra), officially known as the '''Kingdom of Vicnora '''or the '''Second Vicnoran Kingdom, is a country and sovereign state in the United El Kadsreian Nations. Vicnora is located in North America, in the El Kadsreian Islands, located on the left side of the North American continent. It has maritime boundaries with El Kadsre, Faricia, Jazila, Screencold and Line, and North El Kadsre History Prehistory: 112th century BC-37th century BC During the Last Ice Age, tribes arrived in Vicnora by crossing the land bridge that used to connect between Vicnora and the rest of the North American continent. Ancient Vicnora: 37th century BC-523 AD Vicnora was known as Vik in the early-1st millennium Early Vicnoran Kingdom: 523 AD-1471 Middle Vicnoran Kingdom: 1471-1806 On January 16, 1471, the earthquake, registering 9.8 on the Richter scale, struck Vicnora. The earthquake was so powerful, it caused the island to sink to halfway. Late Vicnoran Kingdom: 1806-1977 Vicnoran Kingdom was on the side of the Central Powers in World War I thanks to its close relations with German and Ottoman empires. During the war, Vicnora invaded Jazila and French colony states of Faricia and Ahmara and was ultimately defeated by the Allies in 1917. Vlokozu Union: 1977-1989 On September 23, 1977, around 11 days after the death of Hukina, the then-last king of the Vicnoran Kingdom, the Vlokozu Union takes control of Vicnora at the commands of Michael Vlokozu, putting a stop to the Vicnoran Kingdom's 1454-year-long existence and its monarchy became dormant for 40 years. Vicnora's status in the Vlokozu Union was stated to be the Vlokozuian State of Vicnora by the Vlokouzian government, the Pacific Pact and the Commonwealth of Nations, but was internationally recognized by the United Nations and 26 UN member states as a illegal occupation of the Vicnoran Kingdom's land by the Vlokozu Union, though Michael denies it as illegal during his speech at the UN General Assembly in 1988. Vicnora was the poorest state in the Union due to overinflation in the state government that Michael Vlokozu showed opposition to. Most of the food people ate was either from McDonald's, Sminster and other fast food restaurants or came from donations from Red Cross/Crescent groups such as the Finnish Red Cross, Magen David Adom (prior to being recognized by the International Committee of the Red Cross), the Red Cross Society of the Democratic People's Republic of Korea, the Japanese Red Cross Society, and the American Red Cross; people in the Vicnoran dubbing industry earned more than the mayors of the cities and towns in the country; and buildings were built from kits imported from Mahri while most of the schools were built as the complex of portable classrooms imported from Australia. Many of these portable classroom complex schools still exist today. Modern Vicnora: 1989-present The Vlokozu Union was dissolved on March 29, 1989, and was split into five countries (El Kadsre, Mahri, Sentan, North El Kadsre, and Vicnora) to form the United El Kadsreian Nations after Michael Vlokozu was assassinated. Vicnora became a modernized country. In 2007, the RWLV. led by Wickaninnish Oshiro overthrown the Vicnoran parlimental government in the coup. On November 30, 2017, Wickaninnish Oshiro announced Vicnora would vote to leave the Commonwealth of Nations and have the monarchy go back into power on January 1, 2018. The King was announced to be the Turkish-born Vicnoran Kurd monarchist and politician Goran Malmîsanij, who married Yukari Hukina, a pretender to the queen's throne in the in-exile Vicnoran monarchy. On January 2, 2018, Goran I was coronated alongside his wife, marking the start of the modern Vicnoran monarchy and Vicnora was withdrawn from the Commonwealth, resulting in celebrations across Tugaganda. By February 2018, Goran and the Vicnoran government began to work on "fixing the country". This included "controlled nationalization" of some companies in the logging industry, expansion of the healthcare system, continuation of Hukina's policy on granting adoptees from foreign countries automatic Vicnoran citizenship, a program of free milk for children, repairs to the transport sector and restoration of Tugaganda Fusa Caste to its original appearance prior to the Vlokozu occupation, including the dome and four minarets. El Kadsreian president Ryo Kimura has pledged to assist Goran with his plans. In August 2018, King Goran began talks with the Commonwealth to rejoin it as a member with it's own monarchy. On August 21, 2018, Goran announced Vicnora will be readded to the Commonwealth by December. Goran is set to visit Queen Elizabeth II to help Vicnora be welcomed positively into the Commonwealth in January 2019. Economy The economy of Vicnora has 57 trillion viksmarks. ($243 billion) Population The population in the country is about 10.49 million. (2019 estimate) Media The television networks are: VBC, VTVEN, TWO2, Tele-3, InterTelevision, VMC 1, VMC 2, etc. The radio networks are VBS, VERN, etc. The Pansauran language-media television channels are: Pantbritli Telvizii oo Waqnoora, PTOW 2, and PantYay!. The Reki language-media television channels are: RT1, RT2, and RT3. Category:Fictional countries Category:Countries Category:Countries in North America Category:Vicnora Category:Fictional countries in North America Category:North America Category:Countries established in 523 AD Category:United El Kadsreian Nations Category:Monarchies Category:Viknakaism-majority countries Category:El Kadsreian Islands